Beaver
The Beaver is a level 33 Summoning familiar. It is summoned by using a Beaver pouch, which will give 0.7 Summoning experience. Apart from invisibly boosting your Woodcutting skill by 2, it can also be used as a knife for Fletching purposes and can forage and hold up to 30 planks and/or logs that it stores for a player's withdrawal. Logs foraged include regular logs up to yew logs. It also can produce regular planks and oak planks. It is possible to use this beaver as a fletching knife while it is cutting with the scroll effect; however, if the beaver finishes cutting before it finishes the fletching assignment, it will stop fletching and you will get a message reading, "You need a knife to do that." The Beaver effect will stack with Axeman's folly or other Woodcutting boosting items. The increased Woodcutting does not allow you to cut trees (including evil trees) or open ancient effigies with higher skill requirements, as it is invisible. Beaver pouch A Beaver pouch is created by using a pouch on a summoning obelisk, with a Green charm, 72 spirit shards, and 1 Willow logs, in the inventory, gaining 57.6 Summoning experience. Multichop scroll Beavers have a special move called Multichop, which cuts from 0 (common, and most likely for higher level trees) to 3 (rare) logs from the tree on which it is cast. To activate it, use the Summoning special move on a nearby tree. Multichop cannot be activated if the player has a full inventory. If the player's inventory fills just after casting multichop the logs will appear on the ground. Multichop can only be activated if the player has a Multichop scroll in their inventory and can only be cast on a natural tree. The special effect will not give woodcutting experience for the cut logs or work on player farmed trees or evil trees. Multichop may produce logs not related to the tree upon which it is cast. For example, if a player uses multichop on a Yew tree, it could produce an oak log, or a maple log. Multichop may produce planks when used on a tree. It has been known to produce three logs, and known to produce a random plank; however, it is rare to get all of these. On some occasions, you can get three logs and two planks; although this is quite rare. The logs or planks that multichop produces are completely random. Multichop can also be cast on tree stumps but this will consume a scroll and no logs will be generated. Multichop can be used on these trees: *Tree *Oak tree *Hollow tree *Willow tree *Arctic pine *Eucalyptus tree *Maple tree *Yew tree *Magic tree *Cursed magic tree Multichop can NOT be used on these trees: *Elder tree * Mahogany tree Beaver accent This familiar speaks with a French accent; this is likely due to the fact that it was the early Québécois explorers who started the beaver fur trade. However on the French servers, Beavers speak with a German accent. Dialogue Trivia *The examine info of the beaver, "Looks pretty eager!" is a reference to the phrase "eager beaver", a usually disparaging remark intended for someone who is especially, often excessively, industrious. nl:Beaver